50 years later
by EnterAbyss29.91
Summary: Love rules all...ha. it obviously doesn't rule over sex changes and old married couples. Leon had a sex change, cloud has girly moments. what have we gotten ourselves into this time...Cleon bashing fic- cracky- R&R flames welcome:D it may be M but oh well
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I have no freakin idea what this is...all I know is it bashes Cleon. So CLEON LOVERS YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO FLAME THIS BEACUASE I FREAKIN WARNED YOU IT BASHES CLEON. JACINDAWEIRE THIS MEANS YOU!**

**My angry hand-Well good to know Enterabyss. Oh and you have officially creep-ed out the little blue guys in your head. They work for you sooooo you should pay them with more than awesome hats.**

**Pervert hand- one of them asked me out...it said we could share a burrito...if you know what I mean (scared face)**

**Angry hand- oh the blue Mexican hatted Indian...**

**Pervert hand- he thinks he's Indian he is sooooo freakin Mexican...his name is freakin Alejandro...**

**Enterabyss- that is so freakin Mexican its not even funny...lady gaga thinks so too...**

**(none of that crap was meant to be racist, I may write something that sounds racist but I don't mean to offend anyone...yeah)By the way...this is CRACKY.**

50 years into the future... for all idiots out there this means they are old.

Theme song- (sung by Leona)

I don't love you i'm just passing the time

Who could love me I got sex changes and...

I suck on myself and any other maaaaaan!

(based off of Panic! At the disco's She had the world)

"Oh Cloud!" cried Leona in a shrill voice. "Where are my hair curlers?"

"I don't know woMAN get me a beer!" Screamed the 70 year old but still freakin awesome Cloud.

"I need my hair curlers!" She-He-It screamed again. "and my hair dyes missing! I got a nice chocolately brown just to make you happy and this is how you repay me! I would have ugly gray hair if I didn't dye it for you!"

"I'm technically gay as F*** and I still don't dye my hair..." groaned Cloud.

"Well, if you think about it now your straight! That magical day I made it so we could get married and not be questioned... when I got my sex change" She smiled at the weird memory.

"I like being gay, I prefer having that in my mou... never mind just get me a beer!"

"I will when you buy me a present!" Leona huffed.

"Like what? Jewelry? A dick? I'll get you one of those..." cloud said.

"No, I saw this really great dress at..."

"why would I but you a dress? I've been trying to turn you BACK into a man, not make you anymore girly. I would have been fine with you wearing a dress, as long as you would still have a d..." Cloud was interupted by violent sobs.

"You don't love me anymore...hiccup...do you? I've done everything for you...even married you and this is how you repay me? (sobs) telling me i'm not the right gender or I don't have the right bodyparts for you. I told you you could have them..."

"Gah, why did I marry you? I wanted a real man... not a...grrrr- we made an agreement. I could be the more girly one in this pairing- but then you go and get a sex change! I miss Leon- I miss being able to go to a store buy hair dye and tight pants and just be able to say- Oh I'm gay... buuuuut noooo, I'm married to a freakin women so now..." Cloud realized he had gained a shrill voice. "shit women-get me a beer!"

**it was short fo a reason foo! Because I wanted it to be. And its a test chappie. If you like it ill write another longer chappi, if you don't ne freakin FLAME. Also. I don't want to offend anyone with this... and I own only the sick humor of it... oh and technically leona is mine... gah I hate leon...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chappie 2 once again- CLEON LOVERS YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO FLAME THIS BEACUASE I FREAKIN WARNED YOU IT BASHES CLEON. JACINDAWEIRE THIS MEANS YOU!**

**Alejandro- I am an INDIAN**

**EnterAbyss- yeah and i'm a turkey...**

**Alejandro- holy crap your a turkey?**

**Enterabyss- **facepalms** **

**Angry Hand- on with the show...**

Theme song- (sung by Leona)

I don't love you i'm just passing the time

Who could love me I got sex changes and...

I suck on myself and any other maaaaaan!

(based off of Panic! At the disco's She had the world)

"how do you do, I- see you've met my , faithful handy handyman. Hes just a little brought down because when you knocked he thought you were the candy-man. Don't get strung out- by the way I look, Don't judge a book by it's cover! I'm not much of a man, by the light of day but by night i'm one hell of a lover!" Leon...i mean Leona belted at the top of his...her lungs while vacuuming. "I'm just a sweet transvestite (sweet transvestite) from transsexual transevaniaaa, let me show you around maybe play you a sound you both look kind of...groovy"

"I wish! Then you would still have a dick. I hope you know I'm cheating on you with some thing named Marluxia." cloud yelled. "get me a beer you fat whore!" **:an-huh cloud is so mean: **

" let me show you around maybe play you a sound you both look kind of...groovy or if you want something visual, that's not too abysmal we could take in an old Steeve Reeves movie"

"mmm I like the muscles on that one, in his youth of course." smirked cloud.

"Well you've been caught with a flat wheel- how bout that, well babies don't you panic. By the light of the night it'll be all right I'll get you a satanic mechanic"

"that does not seem healthy...do you need me to get the videos out? I can..."cloud said worried and slightly hopeful for his nice little porno's.

" I'm just a sweet transvestite (sweet transvestite) from transsexual transevaniaaa"

"Please stop lying to me, it hurts my feelings..." Cloud sobbed.

"why don't you stay for the night(night), maybe grab a bite(bite) I'll show you my favorite...obsession"

"oh please do I am feeling quite horny right now..." cloud mumbled.

" I've been making a man, with blonde hair and a tan..."

"Oh please you couldn't do anything manly...i wish you could make a man, maybe out of yourself!" cloud wailed back to sobbing.

"he's good for relieving my tension"

"oh I guess your replacing me now, well two can play at that game. Marluxia get your skinny ass out of that closet right now and be prepared for the ride of your life!"

" I'm just a sweet transvestite (sweet transvestite) from transsexual transevaniaaa"

"Oh,Oh,Oooooooh" wailed a voice coming from the kitchen.

"Hey Hey, I'm just a sweet transvestite (sweet transvestite) from transsexual transevaniaaa"

"Oh, dear God, please, please, mmmmm you sexy bitch, yeah right there!" enter more dirty noises.

"so come up to the lab-"

"CLOUD,OH CLOUD"

"and see whats on the slab"

"NO YOU IDIOT IT GOES THERE!" cloud yelled in anger mixed with passion.

"i see you shiver with antici...pation"

"MMMM, OH GOD OH GOD"

"But maybe the rain-"

"crap the counters covered in it!"

"Isn't really to blame"

"It wasn't me!"

"Oh really?"

"so i'll remove the cause..."

"disinfectant now! Quick!"

"i think I know a better disinfectant though"

"BUT NOT THE SYMPTOM!" Leona walks in brandishing an ax as he runs to Marluxia's nude body and slaughters him. Literally his body was shredded by the time he was done with him.

"mmm, that was so sexy" the rest of the night all the neighborhood could hear was something that reminded them of porn. hearing porn is kind of weird sooo...yeah!

**I own nothing but the basis of it. For some reason I really wanted to kill Marly, if you don't review I will make Leon come after you dressed as Frankenfurter carrying an ax. Afro and all, beware non reviewers, BEWARE! Um if you don't know this song (HUH! you don't know it!) it's from rocky horror picture show called sweet transvestite, (duh, I wonder why?) hope you enjoyed. If you didn't then bleh...yeah I said it! BLEH!**


End file.
